


To Rivendell First

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gildor Inglorion takes the One Ring after Frodo's death, though he cannot even trust his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rivendell First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Reddit prompt](http://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/1vb34g/eu_a_lord_of_the_rings_character_fails_when/).

“I am sorry, Master Hobbits. Frodo should not have died like that. The world beyond your homes is far too dangerous for me to allow you to journey further.” Gildor looked down at the three surrounding him. “If you will permit me, Frodo told me a little of your journey earlier. I can convey the ring to Elrond in Rivendell.”

The three hobbits still seemed to be in shock. Finally, Merry nodded.

“I am truly sorry for your loss. Come, some of my fellow elves will take you swiftly back to your homes.”

When the hobbits were finally gone, Gildor fingered the ring in his pocket.

Frodo’s death had been an accident. He could not have stopped that wolf from coming out from behind that tree, he hadn’t seen it until far too late.

The Noldor had learned wisdom since the First Age.

It was impossible that Gildor’s mind was playing tricks on him. And yet he wondered if he had seen the wolf before it attacked.

If he had, the only way to redeem himself would be to restore the Noldor to their former glory, so they could fight Sauron once more, like Gil-galad had.

The ring continued to turn beneath his fingers.

He would go to Rivendell first.


End file.
